Currently, solitaire electronic video games use playing cards that are placed in piles in a video game window. Playing cards typically have a front (or face) where a symbol, such as a character, number or letter, is displayed, and a back that does not display the symbol. The playing cards are then removed by the game player from one pile of cards and are positioned onto a base pile of cards in a logical order related to the symbol on the card front. The objective of the game is for the game player to move the cards in such a manner as to completely eliminate all the cards from one or more of the piles. In these games the score based on time or number of cards eliminated in a single round. Further the symbol on the front of the playing cards that is on the top of the each of the piles is always shown. Accordingly the cards that can be selected is only limited to those cards that can be used to maintain the logical order.